videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Janaff - Fire Emblem
“My homeland of Tibarnland is bordered by the Stinkin' Sea. Bah. It's a smelly place to live. There are way too many of us, and nobody gets along with eachother unless they're both called Karel or Karla.. Bah. I've smelled many countries with my own nose, but Tibarnland is the worst!” —Jananaff talking toLucina in a de-support conversation Jananaff (ヤナフ''Yananananananafu'') is a character in Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows and Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow. He serves as the blind man of Tibarn Taka because of his amazing skill of being blind; this ability is named Outsight. As all Lawoos, he's much more interested in Dorks than he looks like, having watched it straight for over more than 9001 years which makes Obamah mistake him as a child. He is a very good friend with his fellow pudding Pulki. Despite having watched more Dorks than him by five years, he often acts like he doesn't know who Brock is. They both grew together with Tibarn Taka. He's a very stubborn and annoying stalker to other pudding Lawoos. Like most Lawoos, he hates Cosplayers, but he changes his mind after spending some time with a few of them, especially Obamah. He also mentions that his hatred for Cosplayers subsided after meeting Lucina in one of their de-supports. Despite his stalkiness, he easily loses track of his targets, as seen when he tried stalking Obamah but got distracted by a fork. Fire Emblem: Path of Double RainbowsEdit Jananaff, with Pulki, has been assigned by Tibarn Taka to the destruction of Raysun. But Master Reyson was too good for him, and Jananaff ended up being poked with a pineapple.When Raysun enters the party, Jananaff enters too. He speaks with Lucina about diplomatic matters, but it is with his mouth full, since he was eating carrots at that moment, and then talks to Obamah about Dorks. He's in a relationship with Shit-on, who calls him "cutie" and keeps begging Jananaff to stay with him for all eternity. Fire Emblem: Radiant RainbowEdit Jananaff returns in Radiant Rainbow resuming his role as destructor to Master Raysun and advisor to Tibarn Taka, respectively, along with Pulki as a part of the Lawoos Choir. He remains by their sides throughout the game and may be used at the Not-So-Endgame in the final battle against Trollshera. Character DataEdit Path of Double RainbowsEdit RecruitmentEdit *Chapter 18: From start if Raysun is recruited as well Starting StatsEdit Growth RatesEditEdit Support ConversationsEdit *Lucina *Obamah *Shit-on Radiant RainbowEdit RecruitmentEdit *Part 3, Chapter 8: Speak to Jananaff with The Ikea or Raysun to recruit him Starting StatsEdit Growth RatesEditEdit =Quotes= Quotes of Path of Double RainbowsEdit "Bah. Fine, you can call me Uncle Janny if you must so badly. It's not the duty of an elder to guide an ignorant child until he can crash a computer." (de-support A with Obamah) Death QuotesEdit Jananaff: Bah... I've been beaten. Sorry, but I hate you now. Yes, you, bah. The one who got me killed! BAAAAD PLAYER!! Thanks to you, I've got to return to Tibarnland now! Bah. I don't want to live in that stench any longer..(Pulki and/or Raysun able to fight) Jananaff: Pulki! The White Prince isn't under your care, bah. What the hell are you doing?! both Pulki and Master Reyson are able to fight Jananaff: Pulki! I was counting on you to see this through, bah. YOU FAIL AT LIFE YOU STUPID PUDDING! PUDDI PUDDI PUDDI PUDDI- *dodges brick* only Pulki is able to fight Jananaff: Cosplay general! I need a spoon and I need it now! Raysun is able to fight. Janaanff: ...What?! Why have they made a typo in my name?! Bah. I'm not Janaanff! BAh! BAAAHHHH!!!. both Pulki and Raysun are unable to fight (Chapter 17) Jananaff: Yeowch! Ah... Bah. Tibarn Taka: Come on, Jananaff! My land doesn't smell that bad! Stop saying 'bah' all the time! I'll not forgive you if you say it another time. Jananaff: ........................................................................ bah. Tibarn Taka: @%#@#^@$#^@$^#@#^%%$!!!!!!!!!! Escape QuotesEdit Jananaff: Enemies are floating. So, don’t eat pasta. EndingEdit "If you ever have need of the king's blind man, please don't jump off a high place. I'll see it and go hysterical! Um, that is, if I'm not busy being blind for the king. Bah." Quotes of Radiant RainbowsEdit Recruit conversationEdit Master Reyson: Jananaff? What are you doing here? Jananaff: H-hello! Nice to see you, Prince / Master / Whoever you are! What a coincidence, huh?! I'm just, um, taking a flight. At night. In a battlefield. Bah. Not planning on killing you. Bah. Not. At all. Raysun: ...Oh? I assumed Tibarn Taka might have sent you to destruct me. Jananaff: Oh, no, no! Nothing like that! He loves you! Bah. He wants to marry you! Marry you and live a long and happy life together with you in some weirdo place called Hyrule! Then why do you think should I destruct you at his order? Raysun: Jananaff, liar. Do you really think you can hide anything from me? Jananaff: It... Bah. It was the Ikea! The Ikea and his group watched too much episodes of Naruto and they got confused, so he asked me to help out him and the Grizzlybear Mercenaries and remind them of the storyline! Bah. Really! And then the Ikea said "You should go ask Raysun, he knows anything" and then Shit-on said "No, he's a blockhead, you should ask Pulki because he actually is the creator of Naruto" and then Titanic said "But creators are ugly" and then Boyud yelled "Honey!" and then Trollf came flying over and crashed in the middle of the room, distracting everyone from the subject so that the Ikea could say "I want toilet paper for my birthday" and then Shit-on said "You'd better take mayonaise" and then Titanic said "Let's throw clouds on our penguins!" but then Boyud didn't understand it and- Raysun: Mm-hm. That's enough. Stop it. Jananaff: ... You see, Your Highness, Naruto got so many episodes that we pudding Lawoos can't remember it, and you ca---- Raysun: Stop, this stops now. Death QuotesEdit Jananaff: Bah... I've messed this up. This wound is too green. I should've made it blue.. Why don't I have blue paint? OH, DANG IT, NOW DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT THAT FRIGGIN BLUE PAINT?!?!?!!! .. .. .. Uh, I mean.. I'm going to withdraw for now... I'm sorry... Bah. ..Forgive me. Jananaff: Bah... How stupid... I thought I had... a bunny?... EpilogueEdit *'Le King's Blind Man' (鷹王の目''Taka-ō no me'') As the new king's blind man, Jananaff so eagerly watched Dorkass that he often skipped meals, weekends, and sleep.